starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Sharu
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = | subsoorten = | lengte = 1,70 meter | gewicht = | leeftijd = | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Rafa V | gesproken = Old High Trammic Basic | geschreven = | kolonies = Rafa IV | affiliatie = }} 250px|thumb|De Sharu ontwaken De Sharu waren een Pre-Republic Era species dat verkoos om hun samenleving te laten verdwijnen. De primitieve Toka, ook wel Broken People genaamd, waren de eenvoudigere versies van de Sharu. Fysiologie De Toka waren ongeveer 1,70 meter groot en zagen eruit als oude mensachtige wezens. Ze droegen nauwelijks kledij en leken al vanaf hun geboorte op oude mensen. Ze hadden wit haar, hadden een gebogen tred, gerimpelde gezichten en leken altijd in zwakke gezondheid. De Sharu leken op oude mensen. Vele Sharu hadden tatoeages op hun voorhoofd met de Mindharp of Sharu als symbool. Na hun terugkeer, na het bespelen van de Mindharp, vermoedden de Sharu dat zij hun oorspronkelijke vorm nog niet hadden bereikt. Na verloop van tijd zou hun mensachtig lichaam weer transformeren naar hun originele vorm. Samenleving Toen de Toka in het Rafa System voor het eerst werd ontmoet door de Republic leek het een simpel volk te zijn dat in eenvoudige omstandigheden leefde zonder al te veel intelligentie. De planeten in het Rafa System konden rekenen op weinig interesse behalve van archeologen die de piramides van het verdwenen Sharu-volk kwamen onderzoeken en bestuderen. Wetenschappers en dokters kwamen langs om de Life Crystals te halen die mogelijk intelligentie en vitaliteit van een persoon konden verbeteren. De Toka werden later door de kolonisten gebruikt als slaven en arbeiders. De Toka leken een doelloos leven te leiden. Maar wat niemand vermoedde was dat de Toka eigenlijk de Sharu waren. De Sharu hadden hun intelligentie in de Life Crystals gestoken en daardoor werden de Sharu generatie na generatie dommer en dommer zodat ze evolueerden tot de Toka. Mythes en legenden van de Sharu bleven echter overleven bij de Toka. De Mindharp of Sharu, een zeer belangrijk mythologisch voorwerp, had een cruciale rol te spelen in de geschiedenis van de Sharu. De Sharu samenleving, die weer tot leven kwam door de Mindharp, was gebaseerd op de rationaliteit. Sharu hadden geen gevoel voor concurrentie en geen ambities om het universum te ontdekken of te veroveren. Elke Sharu had een bepaalde functie in de samenleving die hij of zij zonder morren uitvoerde. Indien Sharu toch ten strijde trokken, konden ze zich weren met een eigen ontwikkelde gevechtsstijl. Ze spraken Basic en een dialect van Old High Trammic, wat een indicatie kan zijn dat de Sharu banden hadden met het Trammis System. Geschiedenis De Sharu waren in de Pre-Republic Era afgescheiden van de oorlogen in het noordelijke deel. Ze koloniseerden het Rafa System en delen van de latere Centrality. Tijdens een korte expansionistische periode begonnen ze zelfs hun piramides te bouwen zo ver als Aargau richting de Core. Die acties konden mogelijk de aandacht hebben getrokken van de Celestials. Op een bepaald moment besloten de Sharu om al hun gebouwen en de hele samenleving in het Rafa System te verbergen. Ze lieten hun intelligentie weghalen en verbergen in de Life Crystals. Mogelijk was dat een laatste poging om aan de Celestials te ontsnappen. Ook de Rakatans veroverden de regio van de Sharu. Tijdens de New Order regeerde de Centrality quasi onafhankelijk, zij het met de steun van Coruscant. Lando Calrissian en Vuffi Raa zouden echter een belangrijke rol spelen met hulp van Mohs, een High Singer of the Toka. Lando werd min of meer verplicht om de Mindharp te gaan zoeken van Rokur Gepta en Duttes Mer. Die zoektocht leidde naar Rafa V en een bizarre reis door de grootste piramide waar Lando een staaltje van Sharu-technologie met zijn eigen ogen kon zien. Nadat Calrissian de Mindharp had vastgenomen, werden hij en Vuffi Raa geteleporteerd naar Rafa IV. Duttes Mer nam de Mindharp van Lando af en ondanks het afraden van Gepta verkoos de Colonial Governor toch om het voorwerp te bespelen. Lando had ondertussen uitgevist wat er gaande was en zo geschiedde. De kracht van de Mindharp vernietigde Mer en haalde de Sharu weer uit hun eeuwenlange slaap. De Mindharp zou enkel worden bespeeld op een moment dat het weer veilig was voor de Sharu om tevoorschijn te komen. De mentale beperkingen van de Toka verdwenen en ze werden opnieuw de Sharu. Hun steden kwamen opnieuw tevoorschijn. Het Empire richtte een blokkade op rond het Rafa System. Toen die blokkade werd stopgezet, was Rafa V volledig veranderd. De Sharu steden waren helemaal heropgebouwd en de Sharu zelf interesseerden zich totaal niet voor de andere bewoners die zij als minderwaardig beschouwden. Bron *Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *Star Wars Gamer 5 – A Campaign Guide to the Centrality *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons category:Sentients category:Zoogdieren category:Sharu